


Boss Man's Lament

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan AU Collection [2]
Category: The Dolan Twins, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Incest, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: When Grayson was chosen as the CEO of Dolan Corporation instead of Ethan, people thought 'okay, that made sense'. When his twin brother Ethan was appointed as the assistant to his younger twin, everybody thought there must be a war brewing. What could it mean, for the older brother to become the assistant? Not any other Chief position, but the assistant? Is it their father's way to show how much he favours his second son? Is there discord within the family? Perhaps it was a ploy to get the first son to learn, while the second son was placed as a placeholder?They couldn't be more wrong.(In short, the author actually has no idea how CEO actually work and there is office smut. Author also tries to funny)





	Boss Man's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Assistant!Ethan Dolan x CEO!Grayson Dolan  
> They are still related in this story, in case you're confused.

Grayson was always good with numbers. Much better than Ethan. He was always more studious, more willing to work hard, and has better business sense and organizational skill, as well as compartmentalizing skill than his older twin brother. Not only that, people seem to like working with him more.

So, when their father left Dolan Corporation to Grayson instead of Ethan, it made sense. Their older sister was appointed as the CTO and as head of the Design team, by her own merit and proven by the result she showed their father and the company is. Of course, that means the responsibility of the CEO would fall on either Ethan or Grayson. They were twins, but while Ethan was older, everyone knew Grayson was just the better choice as its CEO.

But, when their father appointed Ethan as Grayson's assistant instead of placing him at any other Chief position, everyone wondered if there was a rift between the Father and the eldest Son. Everyone wondered if it was a punishment of some kind, if it was an _insul_ t, to truly show how much the younger twin was preferred as Heir. To truly drive home that the company will never fall into Ethan's hand.

People expected a cold war to happen within the company. They prepared themselves for an explosion, a _fight_ of some kind, to happen eventually. They expected _side_ s to form because even though Grayson was preferred, Ethan also has his own charm and had shown competence to be a CEO when he was a mere candidate. He had his own following within the company that raged over the unfairness of it all. _How can Ethan Grant Dolan, the eldest son of the Dolan family, be a mere assistant? To his own younger brother, nonetheless? Such insult!_

There has to be foul play. Perhaps, it was simply a test where Ethan can show his worth as a great leader. He can see how his brother operates, then do _better_. Maybe, Grayson Dolan was merely a placeholder for when Ethan is ready to be the CEO.

What happened though, was this:

"Let me get this straight," their father said slowly, hand on his head as if he was staving off a headache, "You'd rather be Grayson's assistant, his _secretary,_ instead of being the CEO yourself?"

"Yup," Ethan answered easily, not minding the surprised, incredulous stare from the rest of his family. It was funny, honestly. Beside him, Grayson already looked exasperated, no doubt he already had an idea _why_ Ethan suggested such a thing.

_Good boy._

" _Why_?"

"I don't like having the responsibility of a CEO. It's too much work," Ethan half-whined, "But, I do love having responsibility for Grayson's life. I get to dictate his schedule and things. I also get to be with him all the time, instead of if I'm CEO and he the CFO. We won't be too busy to have time with each other that way! Look at Cameron! She can barely set aside one _day_ for us!"

Their sister laughed from where she sat. Even when their father glared at her, she still couldn't help the snort that escaped her hand-covered mouth. Their mother just closed her eyes, looking far too resigned for something Ethan thought wasn't much of a big deal.

Ethan already thought about it for a long time, even before his father made his decision. Grayson always did better with responsibility than Ethan does. Of course, he'd make a better CEO. That's fine. But, he also had seen how busy their sister was, how little time she got for her family outside of work stuff. Her assistant knew more of her life than her family does, despite they were all working in the same company and living just 15 minutes away from each other, and the thought of that happening to Grayson, where his future assistant would know more of his life than Ethan does, it _grated_ the very core of his being.

So, the only solution was to be Grayson's assistant. That's just logic. Not like he was especially attached to any of the Chief position anyway.

Really, the more he thought about it, the surer he was. He'll get to monopolize Grayson's schedule, be responsible to every other aspect of Grayson's life, which is the one responsibility he never minded having. Sure, he probably has to do actual assisting too, like doing the minor works for Grayson. But honestly, considering how they were pretty much their Father's underpaid, overworked assistants the whole time he was training them, assisting Grayson should be a cakewalk comparatively.

"Ethan, you have a _share_ in the company. _You can't be an assistant!_ That's _not_ how it works _!"_ their father yelled again.

"Oh, come on, Dad!" Ethan whined again, "I don't even have to work at all! _You_ told me I can choose to be whatever I want if I wanted to pursue something else other than the company! Well, I now wanna be an assistant!"

Cameron guffawed, which was honestly a little bit rude. He was serious! Grayson also looked distant, as if his soul just got sucked out of him or something. _Rude,_ Ethan harrumphed silently. He'll totally thank Ethan later when he managed to convince their parents being Grayson's assistant is really the best thing for both of them.

"Well, he's not wrong, Honey," their Mom said to their Dad. _Thank you, Mom!_   Their Dad turned to her so fast, looking flabbergasted. _Why do you betray me like this,_ his Father's expression seemed to say. Mom then quickly turned back to Ethan, her tone chiding.

"But, your Father has a point, Ethan. You are way too overqualified to just be an assistant. Besides, if your concern is not having time to hang with Grayson, you should know that CEO and CFO work very closely together. We can set your offices to be near each other. You really shouldn't be too concerned that you won't get to hang with him anymore."

"And you also need to get over your _clinginess_ with your twin," their Father added. "It was cute when you were little. Great when you were teens. A little concerning when you were in college, but now it's just downright ridiculous! You are _adults_ and you live together _anyway._ You'll see him when you get home!"

Ethan wasn't pouting, he was _scowling._ Though from the way Cameron snorted again he probably didn't look as intimidating as he hoped. Besides, how can his father be so sure they'll see each other at home? 

"Yeah, good luck with that. They probably would have a massive mental breakdown if they don't see each other for more than six hours," Cameron chimed in, a grin on her face. Their Dad turned his exasperated stare at Cameron, who just shrugged in reply.

"Grayson," their Dad called out to the one member of the family that haven't said anything in the argument, "Can't you say something? Tell your brother how crazy his idea is."

"Bold of you to assume he ever listens to anything I say," Grayson told Father.

Dad looked like he wanted to bash his head to the nearest flat surface, while Mom looked like she wished God would grant her more patience. Cameron just laughed some more. The entertainment value was probably why she meticulously set aside this one day for her family.

Ethan grinned at his brother, though his grin was met with an exasperated look from Grayson. Fond exasperation though, he was sure.

"Okay," Dad tried to calm himself, "Ethan, if you are really adamant to be Grayson's assistant, you realize you _have_ to listen to Grayson, right? He'll be your boss. You can't get angry at him in public if he annoys you. And Grayson, you will need him to do a good job assisting you. Also, b _y God,_ people will  _talk_. Do you have any _idea about_ the things they would say if my eldest son becomes a _secretary_ for his younger brother _?_   They'll think I'm about to disown you or something!"

Ethan shrugged. "People always talk. Remember when people saw me opening a door for the Chamberlain heir? Now people are convinced we're secretly engaged when that was literally the first and the last time I saw her."

Their Dad still looked like he was biting into something sour, though he did nod his agreement. At least their company's partnership with the Chamberlain Media is still fine. Her Father had taken it in good humour and didn't express any intention to arrange anything, like a blind date or whatever, which was good.

Last time Ethan dated anyone, it was a horrible, horrifying experience with lots of broken heart and misery all around. He already has a soulmate anyway and was infinitely happier since he accepted it, clung to it, and enveloped his whole heart jealously with it. Everyone else should envy him with how much happiness he gained from it, honestly.

"Grayson, what is your opinion on this? Do you _want_ your brother to be your assistant?"

Ethan gave his most innocent grin to his brother. It's honestly rude how hesitant Grayson looked. Okay, so maybe he did have an ulterior motive, or _motives,_ but nothing bad. In fact, he thought Grayson would appreciate his _motives_. After all, he'd never let anything harm either Grayson's position or his well-being.

Not purposely. Not _seriously_ anyway. He can be good!

"...I guess it can be fun, ordering him around," Grayson answered half-jokingly. When their Dad frowned at his glib answer, he also added, "And, as Mom said, he _is_ overqualified. So, I doubt he'll be able to do a bad job unless he gets lazy. Even then, he'll likely be better than anyone we're thinking of hiring. He knows what the job is already, he also knows me better than anyone else. He can anticipate better what I will need. I don't see why not if that's really what he wanted to do."

Ethan could see the moment their Dad was starting to give in. He grinned internally.

"You know I'm a good complement for Grayson," Ethan added. "And, let's face it. Grayson is too competent and too nice. Anyone you're thinking of hiring will probably end up inadequate working for him, especially in this important time of his transition into being CEO. In fact, you know he'll probably overwork himself to compensate for his subordinate's incompetence and they'll never learn how to do better because Grayson would do their job for them because that's what he _does_. _I_ won't let that happen."

Dad's hesitant, distrustful eyes were, well, _warranted,_ he guessed. But, _really?_ Sure, his main motive was far from pure, but he still meant what he said. Grayson was too prone to overworking while Ethan liked to procrastinate. Still, Grayson would feel less bad about yelling at Ethan than he will at other people. And, being his brother, Ethan can talk back without fearing getting fired or insulting his boss. Really, it's for the best that their Dad gives in. Ethan put on his most convincing grin. With Grayson by his side supporting him, he knew they were winning.

"...Fine. Fine! _God,_ both of you are so _stubborn_. You both better not regret this."

Ethan grinned. See? They're obviously the best together. Though, when he looked at Grayson, his smile was more strained than Ethan hoped.

...Well, Grayson _does_ know him best.

Still, _rude_.

* * *

Grayson knew this would happen. He _knew_ Ethan wouldn't propose something so absurd like being an _assistant_ without an equally absurd reason. He _knew_ it.

Ethan is a fucking _little shit_ that thinks _fuck all_ about actual _professionalism_ and a _kinky_ _asshole_ that doesn't deserve his fucking MBAand his stupid fucking _over-qualified smartass qualifications_. He's a fucking _disaster_  just waiting to _happen,_ _ **fuck.**_

Grayson tried his best to muffle his voice, the moan he always had trouble controlling. He was terribly aware of the wooden desk he was lying on, his back flat against the hard surface. He was also aware of the footsteps outside of the locked door of his office, employees probably milling around. Some footsteps would pause before moving on, maybe in confusion for the empty secretarial desk, absent of the assistant that supposed to greet them. There were shadows moving behind the thick curtain that was covering the glass wall, perhaps wondering where their new CEO could have gone.

He couldn't allow himself to be loud, he _couldn't,_ not _here._ But, it was hard, especially when he opened his eyes and saw Ethan's face, mischievous and eyes blown with lust, looking at nothing but Grayson.

He was in a state of disarray. His suit jacket was somewhere on the floor, thrown carelessly before Ethan undid his shirt, roughly enough a few buttons probably went missing. He didn't know where his pants are, long since thrown somewhere on the floor after Ethan undid them and pulled them off Grayson's legs. Ethan's right hand was roaming the exposed skin, while his left hand was dedicated to push and pull and tease his hardening member with spit-soaked hand. Ethan's lips pressed to his jaw, to his neck below his ear, sucking and licking as he went.

"One of the perks of being your assistant," Ethan muttered straight to his ear, his voice low and teasing, "Is that I can fulfil a lifelong fantasy of mine."

The wet and tingly sensation on his ear made him press his hands harder to his mouth, hoping to muffle the moan trembling in his throat. Ethan's touch on his skin always felt like a brand, whether it was a possessive press he could feel down to his bones, or a loving caress that sent shivers up his spine. 

"C' mon, Gray," Ethan teased, mischief on his lips and in his eyes as he crooned, "I love your voice. Just let it out. Assistants fuck with their boss all the time, right?"

 _Fucking_ _**asshole** _ _._

Grayson glared, hoping his eyes alone could say what his mouth currently couldn't. He wasn't sure how effective it was, though considering how he cried again when Ethan moved with more insistence in his touches and his brother's bubbling laughter, probably not at all.

"So, assistants don't do this with their bosses all the time?" Ethan teased again with another drag of his fist, another pull that drew another muffled whimper from Grayson. His other hand have settled on his right shoulder, pinning Grayson firmly on the desk. Half his shirt was barely hanging on said shoulder. Ethan kept sucking and biting on the sensitive flesh of his neck, below his Adam's apple, down to his collarbone and even teasing at his pecs and exposed nipples. Ethan's shirt buttons were digging into his exposed flesh, the drag of the soft cloth against his bare skin made him even more aware of his own dishevelled, half-naked state.

He's _fucking_ half-naked. In his own fucking _office_. _Fuck_.

His hands were trembling, wishing Ethan would stop, do _mor_ e.

"You... _asshole..._ ," Grayson breathed out through gritted teeth, though the whimper he let out right after only spurred Ethan on even more.

" _Aww_ _,_ I'm just trying to do my job, Boss," Ethan mock-whispered, "I'm your assistant. I'm supposed to _assist_ you through every— _ow!_ "

Ethan deserves the kick, though he hated that he was half disappointed and half relieved he didn't kick him right at the nut. Just at the hip. 

"Don't kick your assistant, Gray! That's like, workplace _harassment_!" Ethan scolded through an unconvincing frown that Grayson just _knew_ was him trying not to laugh. Before he could kick his _stupid_ twin brother again, Ethan's hand already grabbed hold on his ankle. For some weird reason, he stared at it for a second before moving to press his lips to the side of the foot, right at a tattoo Grayson got when they were in their teens.

Ethan then looked at Grayson again, another smile forming on his lips, a smile that Grayson just knew meant more wicked things for him _._

Then, both of his hands moved lower, holding on both sides of his hips, before Ethan's head lowered and took Grayson's dick into his mouth. Grayson's back arched away from the desk, feeling the heat of Ethan's mouth and the soft wetness of Ethan's wicked tongue against his cock. He couldn't muffle his whimper when he could feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of Ethan's throat, his hands were trembling and he was filled by desire and fear of getting found out, of getting _heard._

He pressed his hands harder to his mouth, holding in his desperate cry when Ethan began to suck, lips moving across his shaft and tongue dragging along the sensitive flesh. When Grayson managed to open his eyes and looked down, Ethan was looking up at him with heated gaze, sharp and focused at nothing but _Grayson_.

"Ethan—," he whined, his voice pitched high, too high that he would've been embarrassed by it if not because of their situation. Ethan seemed to be entertained by his pathetic whining, the eyes that stared right at Grayson said so.

Ethan's sinful mouth continued to work him over, sucking his cock and moving down to his balls and downwards to his ass, nothing was left in his ministration to turn Grayson's brain into useless, lust-filled mush. His brother was making him forget everything but Ethan and his cock and ass. He didn't even know what he was saying besides Ethan's name, crying and begging in embarrassing voices.

Eventually, just before Grayson could come, Ethan dragged his lips over from the base to shaft up to the tip, before letting Grayson's cock out with a pop. The groan Grayson let out was both pathetic and loud, but he didn't have much brain cell to think beyond how hard his cock is, how much he wanted to come ( _just a little more, please--_ ), and how he wanted Ethan's cock, almost desperate to have it in him.

Grayson is a well-educated person with multiple certifications and fancy titles to his name. He's been named as CEO for a _Reason_. He has big brains to accompany his muscles and general build. But Ethan always manages to make him _stupid_. Ethan makes him brainless and _stupid_ and _**desperate.**_

Like this, right now, all he can think of is having Ethan's cock in him, however he can get it. However Ethan wants it. And Ethan _knows_ that. It doesn't matter they are in Grayson's office, the CEO office. It doesn't matter Ethan is supposed to go back to his desk half an hour ago and probably needed to do his actual job instead of fucking his boss-slash-brother senseless. A few minutes ago, he cared. But Ethan always manages to make him not _care._

Grayson keened with want when Ethan finally unzipped his pants and let his cock out, already hard and coated with pre-cum. Somehow, Ethan procured lube and coated his cock with it.

He wanted it.

He got it.

The only warning he got was when Ethan grabbed hold of his thighs, lifting his knees up to lean on Ethan's broad shoulders. Then, there was a look on Ethan's face, heated and desiring and _hungry_ , before Grayson felt the tip of Ethan's cock against his hole and it _rammed in._

What was left of his brain cells tried to muffle his scream, but when the rest of him barely cares, the sound that came out of him was inevitably _lou_ d. His back banged against the desk, making another loud sound that was just impossible to mistake.

But Ethan's cock is in him, stretching him and burning him, branding his insides with its heat and he just doesn't _car_ e.

Maybe he was screaming. Or maybe he didn't. There was Ethan's lips against his, a faint taste of his own pre-cum lingering as Ethan's tongue seemed to devour him. He didn't remember. His world shrunk to only the way he was filled, the burn in his ass and the way pleasure runs up his spine and under his skin. Mostly, he remembers the way Ethan looks on top of him, how his suit felt against his bare skin and his eyes looking, _lookin_ g, at Grayson.

It didn't take long for Grayson to come. But, it took Ethan another while, another minute of fucking an oversensitive, trembling Grayson to come.

When Ethan came, Grayson could feel the way Ethan's cock staggered, feeling the stuttered breath from Ethan on his neck. He was still overstimulated, feeling so tired and like a giant ball of nerves. His limbs were trembling, while Ethan fell on top of him, recomposing his breath and settle his heartbeat.

Ethan's lips moved to pepper some kisses to any part of skin he can reach while Grayson still feeling like his limbs were made of jelly. Then, when Ethan finally caught his breath, he moved away and left Grayson still on top of the desk, naked legs hanging and covered in both of their cum.

His misses Ethan's body heat already, the heartless bastard.

 _Where did he go?_  
_Is he leaving me like this?_

Before Grayson's useless brain can contemplate whether he should be feeling heartbroken or not, Ethan already came back with wet wipes and napkins.

_Oh, good._

His minor relief didn't go unnoticed by Ethan, who already started cleaning off the cum on Grayson's stomach and thighs. He paused his cleaned and one of his hands cupped Grayson's cheek, which Grayson leaned to in his post-orgasmic haze.

"You know I don't leave you, Gray," he said, voice soft to Grayson's endorphin-filled ears. "I take care of you."

Grayson hummed in agreement, feeling soft and cottony as Ethan manhandled him, using the wet wipes to clean Grayson up thoroughly. He's still high on pleasure, feeling complacent and pampered.

With strong and gentle hands, Ethan pulled Grayson upright, letting Grayson's body sway into his embrace when Grayson still didn't feel like getting upright on his own. He then set Grayson down on the chair by the desk before he moved away again. This time, Grayson can track Ethan with his eyes, seeing where he was going and what he was doing.

Ethan pulled a freshly-laundered set of suit from a cupboard, setting it on the desk for Grayson with a smug smile. With expert hands, he began dressing Grayson in said suit. Experience told Grayson to just enjoy it. And he does.

Ethan's fingers would linger as he buttoned up the dress shirt. Stray hands would caress his legs as Ethan placed Grayson's foot into the pants, one after the other. His silk tie was fastened as if it was a collar, possessive and choking before it was slightly loosened to fit better around his neck.

As Ethan dressed him, Grayson slowly regained his equilibrium. He began thinking of other things through the cotton in his head, like _did someone hear them? Did he miss a meeting? What if there's someone outside the door and rumors will spread?_

Just as Grayson's heart began racing, fear starting to crawl back up, Ethan's hands moved to cup Grayson's cheeks again, as if Grayson wasn't already looking at Ethan.

His eyes always, _alway_ s focused on Grayson.

"I'm crazy, Gray. Not stupid," Ethan said fondly, thumbs rubbing at the corners of Grayson's lips. "I've blocked your entire schedule for today, and your board meeting isn't until five this afternoon. I already took care of your presentation too. Also, no one besides the ones with proper authorization is allowed to anywhere near your office. Security reasons, you see. You are entirely mine until your meeting."

Grayson couldn't contain his surprise. Ethan likely noticed it, because then his grin became more smug, like a cat that got the canary.

And the suit--

"...Did you prepare this suit, too?" Grayson asked. He remembered that he haven't got the chance to keep an extra suit in his office, and there was no way the suit Ethan dressed him in was his own. It fits Grayson like a glove. Ethan's suits tend to get a little tight around his shoulders and thighs.

"Not just spare suits," Ethan sounded like he was bragging, "I prepared _everything_ , Grayson. Like, _everything._ Lube, condoms, _toys--_ _mmpfhh_ _!"_

Grayson's hand flew to Ethan's mouth, face burning in extreme embarrassment.

"What the _fuck_ Ethan!? You can't keep those in my office!" Grayson yell-whispered. Ethan's one raised eyebrow were telling him how he disagree. Also, the way Ethan's eyes trail pointedly from his feet up to his hair before meeting his eyes again also told him the point his twin was making.

 _Crazy, kinky fucking_ ** _asshol_** **e**.

Ethan the grabbed Grayson's hand on his mouth and pulled, grinning.

"Don't forget the spare undies. Who knows how much you'll get through in a day."

Ethan totally deserved the pen Grayson threw at him.

_Fucking asshole._

* * *

_Bonus scene:_

Ethan knew how he is. Crazy, obsessive, and _possessive_. _Poor Grayson, to be the center of his attention,_ he'd sometimes thought. So much that any job that allows him to be the closest to his twin, gives him the most access to his brother might as well be his dream job.

Being Grayson's assistant is that job.

Not only that, being Grayson's assistant also gives him freedom to swat away the flies and parasites looking for a chance to sneak their way to the juicy thing that is his brother.

Like now.

Ethan left Grayson's office, leaving his twin to lament on his future full of office sex as well as having the most competent assistant that can make life full of office sex possible without lowering his productivity. Outside Grayson's door, he noticed the annoying man that has been trying to get an in to the upper management, by way of sticking himself with Grayson even when they were still candidates, and not in the most respectful, polite and comfortable way.

Fifty different ways already running through his head to remove the man from the premise and from Grayson's life in general. Admittedly at least thirty of them involves _permanent_ removal, which Grayson probably would frown upon. But, the other twenty still gives him a chance to try again, like a persistent cockroach.

Flies and parasites and juicy Grayson. Really, the job of an assistant never ends.

 

 

**\--END--**

**Author's Note:**

> It began with a crack idea, then I took it seriously and wrote up this one-shot. Honestly, the smut is there because I'm trying to distract from my stupid attempt at humor. Or the humor is there to distract from the terrible smut. Whichever works.
> 
> And I seem to have a similar (or freakin' identical ugh they all feel the same) theme to all my smuts, I hope you don't get bored...
> 
> By the way, I have no idea how American corporations (or corporations in general honestly) actually work, so... I took a lot of creative liberties here lol.
> 
> And I kind of forgot how to write smut for a month. So if it got weird midway that's probably because I only touched this again after a month. So.... Yeah.


End file.
